


On the Frequency

by deputyrook



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyrook/pseuds/deputyrook
Summary: A smutty series of accidental radio calls. Three chapters, one for Joseph, John, and Jacob each.





	1. Joseph

Joseph is preparing for his sermon when he hears the radio click on. Setting down his book upon the altar, he unhooks the radio from his belt, and checks the frequency while he waits for a voice to come through and speak to him.

Oh? Strange. The radio wasn’t set to either of his brother’s frequencies, or Faith’s. It was connected to the frequency he’d used to contact the Deputy several days ago, when they’d destroyed his statue.

And then, a noise comes through the radio that chills Joseph. A soft, needy sounding moan, and  _oh yes_ , he knows that voice. There’s no mistaking that it’s the Deputy, whimpering on the other end of the line.  _Are they._..?

Joseph is suddenly very aware of his body, and the stuffy heat of the church almost seems suffocating. He is very thankful that he’s just practicing to an empty building, and not reading aloud to a room full of his children. And even though he knows that he should turn off the radio, let Rook have their moment of lust in peace-

His hands grip the edge of the altar as he listens to the litany of whines and gasps and moans coming from the radio. There is no part of him which wants to silence those noises- he wants to inscribe them into his mind, encode them, so he can always remember the way Rook sounds when they touch themselves.

Just as his jeans start to feel uncomfortably tight, Jospeh hears a particularly loud moan, followed by one word, eked out in a high whine.  _“Father-_ ”

Goosebumps prickle across Joseph’s skin. His hand reaches out, and turns up the knob of the radio to full volume. He has to be sure he didn’t mishear- that he’s not just hearing what he wants to hear. It’s becoming increasingly difficult for him not to feel taken by the lust himself. Joseph knows his cock is straining against the fabric of his pants, hard and hidden behind the altar, and with a long inhale, Joseph presses the palm of his hand against himself.

Rook whines again, continuing, oblivious to the fact that anyone was listening. The thought of it makes this feel even more perverse to Joseph.  _He’s_  listening, claiming their private moment for his own.

“ _Joseph,_  please.” Rook moans, and their voice is so perfect when they call out his name. The confirmation that they want him, too- Joseph leans against the altar, palming himself through his pants. It’s nearly too much. Rook continues to whisper and whine out broken statements, “ _Need_  you, Father, please-”

Joseph moans quietly as he grinds against his hand. He can tell that Rook is nearing their orgasm, as their breath quickens, and they begin to speak more openly.

“God, yes- yes, yes. Fuck me, please Father,” Rook moans, voice tight with desperation. “Need you in me. Want you.  _Joseph_.”

Groaning, Joseph comes into his pants without further warning. Listening to Rook reach their own orgasm with a loud gasp and mewl, Joseph runs a hand through his hair, feeling disappointed in himself, but still so satisfied.

As Rook pants on the other line, he hears a shuffle. And then an, “Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Closer to the radio. A quiet, “Nooo this  _cannot_ be happening.”

Jospeh picks up the radio. It’s time to make his presence known, and to let Rook know that he heard them. That he knows that they return his feelings, and that they can allow them to come to fruition, together.

“The sin of lust aside,” He murmurs into the radio, “I cannot say I’m not pleased with what I’ve heard.”

Miles away, Rook shuts off their radio and screams into their pillow.

 

* * *

 

Joseph had been trying to radio them to talk ever since the  _accident_. Eventually, too embarrassed to speak with him, Rook just decided to keep their radio shut off. But when Dutch gives them an earful for being off the grid they know they’ve got to turn the damn thing back on, and listen to whatever it is Joseph has to say to them.

Reluctantly, Rook stares at their radio in their hand. With a sigh, they turn it back on, the radio clicking and then buzzing as it connects back onto the frequency.

The radio hasn’t been on for five minutes before they hear it crackle to life. 

“Deputy,” Joseph’s voice echoes through, low and calm. Rook can already feel their face flushing in embarrassment as they remember what he must have overheard. “I’m not angry with you, or disappointed. I want to speak with you.”

Rook clears their throat. Time to be an adult about this.

“Yeah? It, um. Didn’t mean anything. I didn’t want you to hear that.” They say. It takes Joseph a long moment to respond, and when he does, Rook can hear hurt in his voice.

“It didn’t mean anything?” He repeats. “It meant something to me. I heard the want in your voice. Your desire for me.” As Joseph speaks, his voice gets stronger, and Rook is reminded of his sermons. He takes on that same commanding tone, as if he’s preaching about a holy war. “I have seen a future together with you, heard whispers of a time when you will stand by my side. So, let me ask you. Do you desire me?”

Rook’s breath hitches, and they hate the things Joseph’s voice do to them. They shake their head, and answer into the radio,  _“No.”_

“Don’t lie to me.” Jospeh’s voice hisses, and Rook can hear the frustration in his tone. “I heard you, calling my name. Calling me  _Father_ , begging for my touch. I am your Father, and if you weren’t so prideful, you would be here. With me. Under my hand.”

Gasping before they can stop themselves, Rook clamps a hand over their mouth. Fuck, fuck. This was  _not_  how the conversation was supposed to be going. Pacing back and forth, Rook settles by sitting on a nearby rock, feeling both nervousness and arousal churn inside them.

“Alright, fine,” They whisper into the radio, too humiliated and worried of being overheard to speak any louder. “Maybe I was fantasizing about… you. And maybe I do desire you. A little. But it doesn’t change anything.”

“I have tried my best to keep my lust for you in check,” Joseph says, low into the radio, and Rook nearly groans as they put a hand to their forehead. “But the Lord blesses us with feelings for a reason. These fantasies, this  _desire_ , it has a purpose.” Swallowing, Rook waits for him to continue, trying to ignore the arousal building between their legs. “I want you, in the most carnal of the meanings. I want to see what turns you on, what brings you pleasure. And I want to have you writhing beneath me. Surely this is greed and gluttony as well as lust. But these  _desires_  will not subside in me until I’ve had you, and made you mine.”

Rook is gaping at their radio, and they let out a small moan of pleasure as they process Joseph’s words. They squirm on their seat, all too aware of the heat building between their thighs, of the need for pleasure- the need to touch themselves that Joseph is bringing with his voice alone.

Rook wants him. They want his mouth, his hands, his fingers, his breath in their ear moaning words of worship and praise.

“Fuck,” They mumble into the radio, closing their eyes, “Fuck, fuck-”

“Just give into it,” Joseph murmurs to them. “Come to me, my child. And I will give you everything you want. I will take care of you. I will be your Father. And I will  _fuck_ you and  _fill_  you and leave you so satisfied you won’t even  _think_  of wandering off again.” Rook whines at his words, keens, and far away, Joseph smiles.

“You will be my equal. My herald, my angel. There is a spot at my side for you, just as there is a spot in my bed.” Joseph’s voice is breathy, rough, and Rook wonders if he’s turned on by this too. “You will be  _mine_. And I will be yours. You don’t have to fight anymore. I’ll give you what you want, and so much more. You were meant for this.”

“ _Father_ -” Rook ekes out the word before they can stop themselves, mentally cursing their own weak will as they squeeze their thighs together. 

“Consider my offer.” Joseph says simply, and the radio goes dead. Rook is left thrumming with their arousal, needy and alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Dutch answers her, and he sounds so confused. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, kid, but as long as you’re giving the cult trouble, I’d say you’re doing the right thing. You having a crisis of faith?”

Rook smiles wryly to herself. That’s what it was always about, right? What she could do for the resistance. How she could best serve them, how she could save them, how she could be best put to use in the fight. It was almost like Jacob had told her- she was a  _tool,_ but not for the cult.

“Something like that,” She answers, and her breath hitches. “Hey Dutch? What’s my name?” If he knew that one thing, something so rudimentary basic about her to show he cared about her as more than just a pointed gun, then she wouldn’t do this. She could be happy fighting for the resistance, she could do the selfless thing, the  _good_  thing.

But Dutch responds with a long silence, and then a huff. “Ah, Christ kid. I don’t know. I kinda thought Rook was your name?”

She drops the radio on the ground, and with a hiss, she stomps it into the muck, until it’s laying in shattered pieces. Ahead of her is the compound, the church she’d first entered with Hudson and Whitehorse and Burke. And without a chance to think it over again, she begins to walk toward it.

Rook passes through the front gates, and it’s so quiet, she can hear herself breathing. Walking at a leisurely pace, it’s almost peaceful as she passes by the buildings marked  _Avaritia_ and  _Luxuria_ , through the wide open white gate. The only weapons she’s got on her is a pistol on her hip, but it stays in its holster. She’s not here to fight.

Somehow, Rook knows that Joseph is going to be waiting for her in the small white church. She can hear a sermon going on inside, the sounds of singing, just like when she’d first arrived. Pushing the door open, Rook walks into the building, ignoring the rows of faces which turn to stare, and begin to whisper and shuffle in their seats. Her eyes are only focused on one figure, standing shirtless at the front of the crowd.

“And so the Lamb has come, just as I had foreseen,” Joseph says, and he reaches out a hand toward Rook, rosary dangling from his fingers. “Tell me, Deputy. Have you come to join our mass today?”

_This is it. There’s no turning back if I do this._ Rook thinks about Jospeh’s voice, telling her in that low, hungry tone that he  _wanted_  her. That she would be his equal, beside him. That he would  _take care of her._

Rook nods, and reaches out to take his hand, feeling his fingers close around her palm. It’s electrifying to feel his touch, real and tangible. Jospeh gives her hand a squeeze, and gently pulls her forward, until he presses his forehead against hers. It’s as though they’re the only two people in the room, especially as she feels his arms wrap around her, to hold her body against him. They seem to stay like that for a long time.

“My prodigal child has returned home,” He says, loud enough for his flock to hear. “And she will be welcomed with open arms and hearts. She will atone for her sin, and she will rise high above those that tried to keep her from us.”

\---

Rook is sent to bathe. She has to admit, it’s nice to have some time for herself. She hasn’t had a bath in months- there’d been no time for it, she’d been so busy retaking outposts and saving civilians. 

There had been even less time for her to groom herself, and to care about her appearance. Now, for the first time, she’s able to take her time, scrubbing the layers of dirt and blood off of her skin. The soap smells of citrus and spice, and she’s able to shave, and wash her hair, and brush her teeth, and god, it _does_  feel like heaven.

Wiping off with a fluffy towel, Rook finally sees the clothes which have been left for her, and  _oh._  It’s a loose fitting, long white dress, and as she slips it on, she can’t help but notice it is exactly her size.

As Rook turns, examining her figure in the mirror, apprehension sets within her.  _God, she’d really done this_. And now- and  _now._ Now she was going to meet Joseph at his home, alone. He’d pointed it out to her before he’d sent her to get washed up, his hand lingering on her back before he’d let her go. 

Joseph had been confident that she would do exactly as he asked, and that she would return to him. But why wouldn’t she? She’d come here of her own free will, hadn’t she?

Rook isn’t just feeling nervous pit in her stomach. She’s excited.

\---

When he opens the door to see Rook standing there, dressed in white for him, Joseph’s breath catches in his throat. She’s clasping her hands, so nervously in front of her, as she looks up at him, doe-eyed and sheepish. Almost as if he’d be able to forget the filthy things he’d heard her moan for him over the radio.

He invites her in, and closes the door behind her. Rook hovers in his living room, by the couch, and as his eyes look her up and down, he sees her swallow, and heat bloom in her cheeks.

“Joseph,” she whispers, as though afraid of her own voice.  _“Father-_ ”

His hands are already on her, his mouth pressing firmly against hers in a needy, hungry kiss. She’s so pliant to his touch, so ready for it. Rook’s mouth moves against his, and she groans into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. Her lips are so sweet, so soft, and Jospeh thinks that she is just so undeniably  _perfect_ for him.

"I’ve been waiting for you,” He murmurs, low against her skin as he kisses across her jaw. She’s shivering in his hands. “I’ve knew you would see the light. I knew you would see the truth of how you’re made for me.” Joseph can’t stop the words as he kisses down Rook’s neck. 

“I’ve wanted you for  _so long._  To have you in my arms, to see the way you react as I touch you and  _fill you_  and bring you to your sweet climax,” Joseph’s mouth lingers on a spot as Rook gasps and moans, and he bites, hard enough to leave a mark. “I’m going to fuck you. I am going to have every part of you, I’m going to make all of you  _mine_. And I want you to accept all of me, in return.”

Rook is squirming under his touch, gasping and nodding at his words and passion. “ _Yes_ ,” She whines, as she feels Joseph’s hands slip under the hem of her dress, “God, yes, Joseph, please. Take me, I want you. I’m  _yours_.”

At those words, Joseph groans, and gently, he pushes Rook backwards, guiding her into his bedroom. She falls back onto his bed, dress splaying around her, and as Joseph crawls over her, he could swear she’s heavenly. If this is a sin, then it’s the most divine sin he’s ever tasted.

She tries to sit up, to reach for the bulge growing in his pants, but Joseph pins her to the mattress. “ _No_ ,” he tells her, almost with a growl, and he watches her shiver in delight at the command. “Stay.”

His hands slip back under her dress, and Joseph runs them up her thighs slowly. Hiking up her dress, he pauses at the sight of her panties, and the obvious wet spot that has formed on them. The Lord help him, he just wants to  _devour_  her. Sliding the panties down her thighs, Joseph doesn’t even wait for them to come off of her fully before he’s hiking her thighs up around his face, and pressing his mouth to her needy wet cunt.

Rook cries out as he works his tongue against her clit. His eyes never leave hers as he licks up and down her slit, holding her legs in place so she can’t squirm and writhe against him- but oh, she tries. The taste of her, dripping down his chin, is sacred, and Joseph moans into her skin. It’s nearly overwhelming for him. Her taste, the sounds that he’s pulling from her throat, so breathy and desperate. God, but he wants to do this forever.

Joseph is so wrapped up in sucking on her clit that he doesn’t even realize she’s close until she’s coming, her thighs clenching as she moans loudly. Rook threads her fingers through his hair and grips tight as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, her body shaking as she gasps and whimpers.

“Beautiful,” Joseph murmurs, crawling up over her body. With her help, he pulls the dress over her head, discarding it to the side and leaving her bare and spread out in front of him. He takes a moment to take in her naked body. “ _That’s my girl.”_

Rook whimpers, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kisses her again. He knows she must be able to taste herself on his lips. Reaching down, he unzips his pants, and pushes them past his hips. Cock in hand, he slides it between the folds of her cunt, pressing to her entrance.

“Joseph, please-” Rook moans, panting and trembling with oversensitivity, “Want to be yours. Now.”

With a groan from deep in his chest, Joseph pushes into Rook, filling her to the hilt. She cries out, her legs squeezing around his body as she rolls her hips up to meet his thrust. Joseph almost feels dizzy in his desire for her, in the arousal and lust that he’s tried to keep control of for so long. 

But this- no, there was nothing sinful about this. This was  _making love._ This was a sacrament. He savours the feeling of it for a moment, of how hot and wet and tight she is, of how good she feels, clenching around his cock.

Joseph sets his pace after a few deep thrusts, rolling and grinding his hips against Rook. He hardly pulls out of her, instead opting for slow, languid and deep fucking. But as Rook holds his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, he begins to quicken his pace. He can’t resist it- a vicious part of him wants to have her  _screaming_  his name.

“Ha-  _Joseph!_ ,” She nearly squeaks, as Joseph snaps his hips against hers and fucks her in earnest. The slow thrusts have become hard and rough, impatient and frantic.

“That’s it. That’s my girl. You take my cock so well,” Joseph praises, and Rook keens at the words. She looks dazed, lost in the pleasure of it, laying back on the bed gasping as he fucks her. “You’re so beautiful, so good for me. You’re my good girl, aren’t you? My girl,  _mine.”_

Rook looks surprised as she comes again, her cunt clenching around Joseph. She lets out a high moan, almost a cut-off shout, and she closes her eyes as the pleasure of her second orgasm washes over her. That’s all it takes to push Joseph over the edge as well. He moans, a low and almost possessive sound from his throat, and spills into Rook as he comes.

They pant for a moment together, letting the last pulses of pleasure flow through them as they breathe in one another’s arms. As Joseph pulls out of Rook, she whimpers, and his come leaks out of her as he rolls off of her body.

She’s shaking. Joseph pulls Rook into his arms, holding her against his chest, and she buries her face into the skin of his shoulder.

“You’re mine, love.” Joseph tells her quietly, “No one else’s. And I’m yours. We were  _made_  for this.”

Rook nods against him and says nothing. She’s closed her eyes, and held safely in his arms, her breathing begins to slow. Two weeks ago, she would have called this man her greatest enemy.

And now, she’s drifting off to sleep against his chest, a smile on her face.


	2. John

 

Rook is sitting in the drivers seat of some beat up Peggie truck, cruising down the road just out of Falls End. It’s raining out, and the droplets of water beat against the glass as they take their time, making sure they don’t end up sliding off the road. Beside them, Sharky sits in the passengers seat, face resting on his elbow as he looks out the window.

“All I’m saying,” He says with a huff in irritation, “Is that no music is better than those Peggie tunes. Christ, I can’t believe you actually _like_  them.”

Rook frowns. “Fine.” They hit the radio off with an annoyed push of the button, cutting out on the chorus of  _‘Oh John.’_ Together, Rook and Sharky drive in silence, until the radio at Rook’s hip crackles to life.

For a moment, there’s silence. And then, what sounds like a breathy moan comes from the speaker. Rook glances at the radio in confusion.

“Is that- that John Seed?” Sharky asks. 

Rook turns up their radio. Another moan, and a grunt. And then-

_“Fuck,_  Deputy. You look so good with your mouth around my cock.” John moans through the speaker.

Rook nearly veers of the road, and Sharky lets out a peel of shocked laughter. John, completely oblivious that he can be heard, continues to address the imaginary Deputy.

“That’s right. You’re going to take me so well. I can see how eager you are for it, babe.” John groans again, and a distinct rustling can be heard. “Oh, I’m going to have you begging for it.”

Face flushed a very dark red, Rook picks up the radio. In the background, Sharky is yelling, “I knew it! I knew he had a hardon for ya!” They push the button to speak.

“John.” They say, “Y’know the radio’s on?”

The radio clicks to silent.

 

* * *

 

 

This is more nerve wracking than Rook anticipated. 

They’re laying in their bed, in a cabin in Falls End. The door is shut and it’s quiet, except for the sound of their breathing. The knowledge of what they’re about to do thrills them, and sends arousal pooling below their navel, but they know its also  _stupidly_ dangerous. Rook clutches the radio in their hand, and turns it on.

“Hey John. You there?” They say into the radio, their voice dropped to a low and silky range- a tone they  _hope_  is seductive. “Are you listening?”

The radio is silent for a moment. Rook holds their breath. And then, it crackles to life.

“Deputy. It’s not often  _you_  call  _me_. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He sounds a bit apprehensive if anything, possibly confused. It was true, that no matter what taunting Jospeh’s siblings tried to rile them with, Rook never responded. But this was different.

“Well, I was thinking about the other day. You know, when you accidentally called me, moaning my name.” With one hand on the radio, Rook uses the other hand to unbutton their jeans. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually.”

“…Is that so?” John responds, cautiously. But Rook can hear it in his voice- a dangerous note, an edge. They smile.

“Yeah. Wanna guess what I’m doing right now?” Their voice is breathy, and as they start to touch themselves, it’s not an act. Knowing how risky this is, that John can hear them on the other end, wherever he is- it’s turning them on something wild. With their hands in their pants, Rook starts to rock their hips, grinding softly as they speak. “I’m thinkin’ about  _you_ , John Seed.”

Rook can hear his breath hitch on the other end of the line. There’s a moment of silence before he replies.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” He demands, voice low and equally lustful to Rook’s now. “Tell me how badly you want it. Tell me  _yes._ ”

Rook laughs into the radio, a light sound which turns into a moan as their hand moves just  _so_ against their skin. “I don’t think you’re in the position to make demands right now.” They reply. On the other end of the radio, they can hear a rustling.

“Fine. Why don’t I tell you what I’ll do to you once I get you here with me?” John says, and Rook makes a pleased noise into the radio. “I’m going to have you begging for me. You’re going to be crying for pleasure when I bring you pain, and moaning for pain when I bring you pleasure. I’m going to fuck you, Deputy, until all you can say is  _yes._ ”

Rook can’t help but moan at the thought, grinding up against their hand as they touch themselves faster. They can hear John groan on the other end, and they know he’s touching himself, too. Before they can stop themselves, they’re replying, giving into the urge to voice their fantasies aloud.

“Fuck,  _yes_.” They moan, “I’m a sinner. I need you to punish me. Make me yours, tie me down and touch me until I’m oversensitive. I can take it, John. I want you.” It’s becoming harder for them to remember that they started doing this to tease him. “I want your mouth on me. I want your cock in me- I want you to cum inside me.”

With a loud moan and a gasp, Rook hears John come on the other end of the radio, and with a shudder, they follow. For a moment, the only sound is of their mutual panting. And then, John speaks.

“Keep your eyes open, Deputy. A hunting party will be coming to collect you soon.” And he turns off the radio, as Rook lays there in anticipation and excitement and post-orgasmic bliss.

 

* * *

 

 

“You _run_ and you  _run,_ but I will find you,” John breathes into the radio, “Just like I know you want me to. Oh, don’t deny it, Deputy. I know you love this game as much as I do. And I will drag you back with me, and pull you apart, piece by piece.”

Rook holds their breath as they hide behind the tree. They can hear the crinkle of leaves as John walks slowly in their direction, feel the summer warmth beating down on their cheek. Closing their eyes, Rook bathes in it, feeling their heart hammering as the footsteps approach. There’s no where to go, but John isn’t wrong. Part of them has wanted to be caught by him, ever since their little  _session_  over the radio.

Peeking around the tree, Rook tries to catch just a glimpse of John. They see him, his long coat hanging from his shoulders, radio in hand, and _shit,_  he sees them too. A grin stretches across his face, predatory and ruthless, and Rook’s eyes go wide as they push off from the tree and start running.

But John is chasing them, and he’s not far behind. Rook leaps over a tree, but their legs just don’t carry them as fast as John’s do. Sparing a glance behind as they run, Rook trips, and falls head over heels, hard onto the ground. Pain blossoms in their palms as they catch themselves. And in a second, John is on top of them, pinning them to the forrest floor.

They both take a moment to pant and catch their breath. John’s eyes are scanning them, and he’s revelling in his victory as Rook squirms under his body. Nope, he’s got a hold on them- Rook tries to wiggle out from under him in earnest, but he’s got his weight on them, and they’re stuck. John laughs, using his free hand to run his fingers through his hair and smooth it out of his face.

“You put up a good chase,” He says, looking down at Rook, “But you should have known that I’d catch you in the end.” He chuckles again, and shifts his weight, and  _oh_. Rook can feel him, already hard against their thigh, straining against his jeans. “Playing hard to get like that. Naughty pet.” And Rook can’t help it. They grin back at him.

“Well, I have to make you work for it,” they reply, rolling their hips up, “What fun would it be if I just showed up on your doorstep?”

John’s groans, and his grin matches their own as he grinds down against them, meeting the rolls of their hips.  _We’re just two animals, grinding in the dirt,_ Rook thinks, and the thought is more arousing than expected.

“And now, you’re here. Under me. How did that work out for you?” John murmurs in their ear, his hand reaching up to rest on their neck. His fingers threaten to squeeze, but don’t, instead simply resting there and feeling the way they breathe and swallow.

“Perfectly,” Rook all but purrs, and with a quick, easy motion, John’s flipped them over onto their stomach. Rook gasps at the sudden flip, and moans as they feel John pulling down their pants and underwear. He runs his hands over their body, grabbing roughly at their chest before his hands settle on their hips. Rook moans, arcing their back so that their ass is raised, pressing against John’s clothed cock.

“Yeah. Fuck, you want it badly, don’t you?” John murmurs, and Rook whines, nodding. He’s kneeling behind them now, and Rook can hear him undoing his belt as they lie face down in the dirt. “Come on. You  _know_  what I want you to say.”

Now Rook’s laughing, and wiggling their hips toward him as he’s pulling out his cock. “No.” They reply. Then they gasp, as a hand comes down on their ass, smacking them hard. 

“You know, I was just going to ask you for one word,” John hisses, and Rook can feel his cock pressed against their entrance. They moan, closing their eyes and waiting for the sensation of being filled that they’ve longed for. But it doesn’t come. “But now, I think I want you to  _beg_  for it.”

“John,” Rook whines, feeling him rub himself up against them. They’re soaked, and it’s killing them- the sensation of John pressing against them but waiting, his cock slipping between the folds of their cunt but not pushing _in,_ “Come on. P-please.” Their face is heating up in embarrassment as they groan, and rut back against his cock.

“I thought you wanted me to punish you?” John mocks, but his own breathing is heady, lustful. “Thought you wanted me to tie you up and make you mine?”

“Yes!” Rook finally moans, covering their face with their arm. “Yes, yes. God, John. Please, make me yours. I need you,  _yes._ ”

Gripping their hips hard enough to bruise, John pushes inside of them, to the hilt in one motion. Rook gasps, whines, and presses back, a low groan of  _“Yes”_  escaping their throat as he does. Breathing out a chuckle at the sight of them so needy, John pulls back, and thrusts back into the Deputy. A few more times, and he’s set his pace, and  _God, they feel even better than he’d imagined them to._

Rook feels like a mess, as they claw at the dirt while John fucks them outside, where anyone could see. The thought of someone stumbling upon them and seeing John take them like this, as they moan him and beg him for more like a needy little slut sets a fire of shame and lust tearing through them. With a loud moan, Rook comes unexpectedly, clenching against John.

“You’re coming already? Oh, you must have been so desperate for me, weren’t you?” John groans, and Rook nods their head, simply agreeing now. John is fucking them easily, hard, and his pace is getting more relentless as he nears his own orgasm.

“Tell me you’re mine.” He hisses to Rook in a low voice.  _“Tell me.”_

Rook is so lost in the pleasure of it, of the feeling of being fucked and filled so completely, that they’d agree with anything John asked of them right then. They nod, and reply in a broken, needy whine, “Yes, John. I’m yours, yes,  _yes_ , I belong to you, you _own_ me.”

With a grunt, John spills into them, holding their hips against him as he rides out his orgasm. In the moments following, they breathe together, and Rook stays lying on the ground as John pulls out of them and does up his pants.

“Is this the part where you run?” John asks, looking down at them. Rook laughs, and turns over to look up at him. John is surprised to find they look almost  _sleepy._

“After _that_  sex?” They ask playfully, and they shake their head. “I’m not even sure I can walk.”

John smirks. He can’t help the feeling of pride that wells inside of him.

“Well then. Looks like I’ll have to carry you back to my car, and then into my ranch.” He whispers, watching Rook shiver delightfully in response, “Where I can have you again and again, whenever I want.”


	3. Jacob

“But whenever I want, I can have you back here with me. But you have time to play your little games. I’ll let you know when it’s time to come home. On _ly you_.”

Rook swallows. They’d just finished liberating an outpost, now they stood a ways away from the resistance members moving things in, claiming the property. With a hand on the radio, they think over Jacob’s message again. It hadn’t been that long ago that they’d woken up again in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by bodies.

They hold the radio up to their mouth. “Is that a threat or a promise?” They reply, before their better judgement can kick in. From the other end, Jacob laughs.

“Taunting me now? You just left. You want me to call you home so soon?” A shiver runs down Rook’s spine, and they don’t know if it’s the good kind or the bad kind. “You know I could. A few lines of a song, and I can have you crawling back here, begging to be let in.”

Rook gasps. They know it’s the truth- Jacob can so easily control them now, they’ve been  _conditioned_ like any one of his good little soldiers. And the thought- of just being a tool, a weapon, a sharp stick pointed in the right direction- it makes them feel  _warm._

“Do you like the thought of having me crawling?” Rook asks, leaning against a tree. They watch the resistance members set up a table of supplies. Knowing the distance between them, Rook feels safer speaking to Jacob through this- a safety they know is illusionary.

“You belong to me. Don’t forget that. Do you really think trying to tease me is a good idea?” Jacob’s voice drops. “You have no idea the things I could do to you if I wanted. The things I could  _make_  you do.”

“Like what?” Rook asks playfully. On the other end of the line, Jacob growls.

“ _Don’t_  play with me. I  _will_ put you in your place.” Rook shivers again, feeling arousal building between their thighs and a flush lighting their cheeks.

“I’ll look forward to it.” And they turn the radio off with a click.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I might come back willingly if you didn’t make me sleep in a dirty cage.” Rook says into their radio. They’re laying on their stomach, on a rocky cliff a fair ways away from one of the outposts in Jacob’s region. With their sniper rifle set up and silenced, they’re picking of soldiers one by one, and they still haven’t been noticed by the cultists.

“You think you deserve more than a cage?” Jacob responds. Rook goes silent, holding their breath as they make another shot. Then, they smile.

“Come on. You know I’m different from just any old soldier you’re training.” They retort, a playfulness in their voice. Banter with Jacob Seed wasn’t a smart idea, Rook knew. But having already spent weeks with him, it was hard not reply and talk with him like this. Especially given some of the fantasies Rook had about how he’d may them pay.

Rook can almost hear the scowl in Jacob’s voice as he answers them. “No, you’re not. You’re exactly the same as them, if not weaker. You need to _earn_  your privileges with me.”

Again, Rook pauses. Holding their breath, they take out another two soldiers quickly, leaving only four more interspersed in the building. 

“Sure, sure.” They answer, “You say that, literally as I take out another one of your outposts. By myself.” Rook curses as one of the cultists notices a dead body and goes running. Turning their focus to the man, they wait until he’s stopped, half-hidden behind a doorway, and line up a shot before he can alert anyone else. 

His body crumples, and Rook can’t help the satisfaction they feel. Oh, but Hope’s County was making them a  _monster._

“And so much for your promise to make me come crawling.” Rook adds with a scoff, adrenaline from the killing still buzzing through them. It’s as if they can’t stop themselves from speaking, too excited by the idea of riling Jacob up and being punished accordingly. “I was getting excited, too. Want to know what I’ve been thinking about?”

“Careful,” Jacob says, low and rough into the radio. “Do you really think teasing me is wise?”

“Wise? No. Fun? Definitely.” Rook takes a moment to reload their rifle. Three men left out front, and they’re oblivious. Oh, this was too damn easy. “I want to see how you train me. I want to see how you punish me. You talk so much about  _conditioning_  and  _putting me in my place_ , but then you just leave me in a cage. I’m so _disappointed_. I thought you’d hurt me, I thought you’d bend me over and fuck me. I thought you’d take me like an  _animal._ ” 

One, two, three. And the Outpost is cleared as the three remaining cultists collapse, dead. Over the radio, Jacob  _growls_ , and the sound causes arousal to shoot through Rook. 

“That what you want?” Jacob asks, his voice low with arousal, “To be taken like an animal?“ He huffs out a laugh. “Listen to you, whining to me. Such a damn brat. You’re already mine. Your mind belongs to me, so much so that you’re begging me over this channel for me to make your body mine, too.” He hums. “Did it ever occur to you that I’ve been waiting for a reason? Do you think I don’t know how badly you want it? I can make you come home whenever I want, or I could just come get you myself, if I felt like it.”

“Is that right?” Rook asks, setting aside their rifle with a sigh. “Well, good luck. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The response doesn’t come from the radio, but instead, from behind them. “You better start believing, then.” Rook doesn’t even have time to whip around before they’re hit with the bliss gas, and they feel their consciousness slipping away.

…

Rook wakes up in a cage. At first, they feel annoyance jet through them- back in the same cage again? And then they realize- no. They’re not in the same cage they usually find themselves in, after being captured by Jacob.

Instead, they’re trapped in a very small, clean cage, just big enough for their body alone. And instead of being outside in the sun, Rook is in a dark room. They squint, and realize- oh, this is Jacob’s room. They’re in his  _personal_ cage.

And they are alone in the room, but there’s a camera pointed at their cage, a red light on it to indicate it is recording and transmitting. 

 

* * *

 

 

There’s no comfortable position to sit in in the cage. It’s too small, and it’s not made for comfort- in fact, if Rook had to hazard a guess, it was made to  _un_ comfortable. It doesn’t take long before their joints begin to stiffen, and their muscles ache to be stretched. And with that camera pointed at them, Rook knows that Jacob is likely watching.

“Jacob.” They groan, wrapping their fingers around the bars of the cage. Rook swallows. The knowledge that he’s watching them like this, taking pleasure in their discomfort- it excites them. “You wanted to see me like this? In your cage, at your mercy?”

The camera blinks back at Rook, red light counting the seconds steadily. They take a deep breath, peering into the lenses. It’s impartial, unfeeling, but somewhere behind it, their captor was waiting to be pleased.

“Come on. Let me know you’re watching, and I’ll put on a show for you,” Rook says, twisting and pressing their forehead against the cage bars. They’re so cool against their skin. And there’s silence for several seconds, before a radio in the room sparks to life.

“I’m watching.” Jacob’s voice confirms, and Rook feels arousal shiver through them at his voice. “You want to get out of that cage? Entertain me.”

Arousal curls in Rook’s gut, and they smile toward the camera. They run their hands over the cold steel of the bars, planning out their next movements in their mind carefully. By twisting their body and shuffling, they manage to get themselves in to a kneeling position. Slowly, Rook leans forward, and licks the bar of the cage, moving up in one long stroke with their tongue.

There’s no response from the radio, and Rook pulls back, spreading their thighs toward the camera. There’s something about the idea of being filmed in particular that’s turning them on, and Rook can tell that they’re already wet. Movements measured and slow, Rook slips their fingers into their pants, stroking in between their folds. They’re even wetter than they’d been expecting.

Moaning softly, Rook’s fingers touch their clit, pressing hard circles against it. They just start to hit the right pace when Jacob’s voice buzzes through the radio and stops them.

“Go slower. And take off your pants, I want to see you.”

Rook moans, nodding and flushing, They comply, though it takes a bit of maneuvering to take off both their underwear and pants. But when they do, they resume their position kneeling, with their legs spread. Rook lifts the hem of their shirt, so the camera can see them- so Jacob can see them, bare and soaked for him.

“Good.” He praises, and Rook groans aloud. They hear a chuckle static through the radio speaker in response.  _He must like that his praise gets me off._ As much as Rook wants to race toward their edge, they take their time, making the movement of their hand slow and languid. 

They moan loudly, and bite their lip. It’s easy to imagine Jacob, watching the live feed. Was he touching himself? Was his cock straining against his pants? 

“You’re doing well,” He says, snapping Rook from their thoughts. As much as the cage allows, Rook moves against their hand. The praise is pushing them closer and closer, and they can’t stop their fingers from circling their clit faster.

“Now. Come for me.” Jacob says, and Rook gasps. The order comes so suddenly, and they hadn’t thought they were that close, but it pushes them over. Just as he tells them to, Rook moans as they come, cunt clenching as ripples of pleasure hit them.

Rook is left panting in the cage, the radio silent. On the floor above them, they can hear heavy footsteps walk across the floor, and there’s no mistaking them. Jacob is coming to get them. Deciding to give him a surprise when he arrives, Rook finishes stripping, pulling off their top and tossing it outside of the cage.

When Jacob enters the room, he whistles low at the sight of Rook, naked and kept in the cage. Rook can see him, already hard in his pants, and they grin. 

“You like what you see?” They ask. And then, Rook notices what Jacob carries in his hand, and they gasp.

Jacob is carrying a long, dark leash, attached to a simple black collar. One Rook knows is going to be fastened around their neck. They look from the leash to Jacob, and he hums a familiar tune as he walks over to the cage. It would almost be casual, if not for the persistent press of his erection.

“Yeah,” he says, as Rook wiggles in excitement in the cage, “Yeah, it’s exactly what you think, pup. You said you’d crawl to me. I want to hold you to that.”

Pulling a key from his pocket, Jacob unlocks the cage. Pulling the door open, he beckons Rook forward, and going down on their hands and knees, they crawl forward. God, it feels good to stretch their legs and arms, and a moan of satisfaction rumbles in their chest as they do. Jacob leans down, and snaps the collar around their neck, his fingers moving surprisingly carefully as he does.

The collar fastens with a click, and Jacob straightens, a look of satisfaction resting on his face. In his hand, he holds the long black leash, and wrapping the excess around his fist, he gives it a test yank. Rook’s neck is craned upward, and they look up at him wide-eyed. They keen, squeezing their thighs together as pleasure rushes through them.

“That’s it. Yeah, you make a good pet. Just like I thought.” Jacob smiles down at Rook fondly, and they preen. Turning on his heel, Jacob walks them across the room, and Rook crawls along toward the bed on their hands and knees, head lowered. 

The embarrassment and humiliation of being treated like an animal only turns them on more. Lying back on the bed, Jacob pulls Rook up overtop of him, and then drags them over his body. Rook settles, straddling him, naked against his clothed, hard cock. They grind down with a low moan, and Jacob gives their leash another harsh yank.

“Get to it,” He murmurs, gesturing to his pants. “I know you want to. Let’s see how eager you are, pup.” Moaning, Rook slips their hand into his pants, feeling for Jacob’s cock. He’s hard, and big, and already leaking precum as Rook pulls his pants and underwear down his hips. 

Swallowing at the sight of it, Rook glances from Jacob’s cock, to his face. He watches them so intensely, in the exact same way he watches them complete his trials. Rook quickly presses two fingers into themselves in preparation, before guiding his cock to their entrance. 

They’re so eager, they don’t want to take him slowly. Rook slips Jacob’s cock inside of them, and settles on it with a long, wavering moan that Jacob matches with a grunt. They exhale as they take him to the base, leaning their head back as they adjust to the feeling of being stretched and filled. 

With their eyes closed, Rook waits too long to move. Jacob gives the leash a pull, choking them suddenly and their eyes shoot open, cheeks flushed.

“Move,” he grumbles, and Rook does as he asks, starting to grind and rut against his cock. It doesn’t take long before Rook is riding Jacob in earnest, bouncing and grinding as they fill themselves with Jacob again and again. 

And God, Rook can’t control their voice. They moan and whimper and whine aloud, thinking of the praise Jacob had given them, the way his eyes had assessed them critically and the flash of approval in them. Their second orgasm is approaching fast, and they know Jacob won’t last much longer either. While one of his hands holds the leash firmly, the other grips Rook’s waist, so tightly Rook knows they’ll bruise.

“Fuck, yeah. That’s right. You’re my pet, aren’t you?” Jacob grunts. With two thrusts upward into Rook, he breathes out one last sentence before he comes: “Yeah, you’re  _mine._ ”

As hot cum spills into Rook, Rook moans loudly and, with a few circles of their clit, reaches their own orgasm. They cry out, leaning forward and pressing their palms against Jacob’s broad chest. Stilling, Rook pants, enjoying the glow of their orgasm.

“I think I could get used to this arrangement.” Rook says after a moment, their voice a purr. And Jacob laughs, letting go of the leash as the runs a hand through Rook’s hair.

“Thought you might like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in parts on deputyrook.tumblr.com, along with so much more smutty goodness.


End file.
